Out of the disguise
by JRipley15
Summary: Dave Karofsky finally decides that he's going to come out.
1. Chapter 1 PT 1

Out of the disguise

by JRipley15

"_Today's the day I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell everyone that I'm gay. And I can have Kurt. Kurt's mine. That Blaine kid came in and took him from me. Yesterday I saw them kissing in school on my way to Calculus, and I turned right around and walked the other way. Not turning back to look. It hurt too much. I spent the rest of my day in the locker room, working out. No one knew I liked Kurt. No one except this journal."_

Dave Karofsky wrote in his journal before school everyday. It was a way to get his feelings out, on to paper that is. He closed the journal with a snapping noise, and shoved the journal into his backpack. He was ready for school. He put on his red and white letterman jacket, and rushed out to his truck, almost slipping on the ice that paved his driveway. There wasn't any snow, but it was getting to be cold out. Dave sighed and watched his breath appear and then dispersing into the air. Once he was in the car, he started the engine, and drove to school. (Work in Progress.. sorry it's so short.)


	2. Chapter 1 PT 2

Once at school, Dave walked straight to his locker. With a little burst of confidence. _Today is the day._ He thought to himself. He'd put on an Adam Lambert t-shirt on under his Letterman jacket. He actually liked Adam Lambert. He had For Your Entertainment in his head, it was like he needed to come out. He rushed into the auditorium, and found Brad, the piano man in the auditorium, and gasped.

"Uh- are you... busy?" Dave said, Brad shook his head 'no', and Dave gave him the sheet music for For Your Entertainment, and asked, "Can you play this?" and so the music began.

Dave loved this! He loved singing and dancing, he knew he loved dancing ever since Kurt made him do the Single Ladies dance. And he wanted to join the Glee Club. But he'd be dubbed GAY right away... which would be true, but Dave wasn't ready for that back then. And he had butterflies about telling everyone today. When he finished the song, he was suprised by the sound of someone in the audience clapping. He couldn't see who it was, because the lights were on him, until they stepped onto the stage.

"Good job. That.. was... very good!" said the school's counselor Ms. Pillsbury. Dave stood still. He didn't know what to do. He had so many thoughts rushing through his mind, and that's when he let it all go. Right there, he started bawling his eyes out, and didn't know what to do, so she ushered him to the seats, and asked him to tell her what was bothering him. It took him a few seconds to stop crying. He didn't know why he was crying... he just was..

"Ms. Pillsbury? I need to tell you something..." Dave Karofsky was about to change the rest of his life, and he knew it. He opened his mouth, and said... " I-" but the bell rang, so Ms. Pillsbury didn't hear what he said. Embarressed, Dave ran out of the auditorium.


	3. Chapter 1 PT 3

"That was so embaressing!" Dave thought to himself, "I don't know if I can do this. At all. Maybe I should just go home, I'm not feeling well". He made his way to the school's health clinic, to see the nurse, and sat down in the waiting chairs when the secretary told him to wait because someone was in there already. There were four other students in there with him, and he felt like he was being stared at. Like, they knew his deepest, darkest, most gruesome secret. He felt his cheeks go warm, and his face felt like it was numb from the crying. He rushed out of the school's health clinic, and down the hall, up the stairs, and to the second floor boy's bathroom where he knew almost no one went. In fact, the bathroom was filled with cobwebs and the lights were off. He walked over to a mirror above a sink, and stared at himself for a long time. His eyes were puffy, and his forehead was a little clammy. He looked silly, and he stifled a laugh.

"I must be having mood-swings..." Dave thought to himself, "Do guys even get mood-swings?".

Dave was confused, just this morning, he'd been so sure that he'd tell everyone that he was gay, no problem. But, he realized that that was going to be quite hard. He started tearing up again, when he heard the door creak open, and was shocked to see none other than...


	4. Chapter 1 PT 4 End of Chap 1

"What are you doing here?" Dave said, while wiping at his eyes deminishing the tears. A girl with a black ponytail, and a Cheerios cheerleading uniform was standing inside the doorway, and shut the door behind her.

"I saw you run in here... and thought you might need...a shoulder." Santana Lopez said, she, along with Blaine, and Kurt, were the only people who knew. But for some reason, never told. Santana is a hispanic, stronghearted girl. She gets what she wants, when she wants it-Except Prom Queen last year. Santana embraced Dave like a sister, and Dave just let all of his tears fall...  
>"Now, what's wrong? Why'd you start bawling like a 2 year old?"<p>

"It's just... th- this morning, I was _so_ sure that today would be the day that I was going to come out to everyone... You know... Tell everyone I'm gay."

Just then they heard a gasp from the otherside of the door, and Santana opened the door to see Jacob Ben Israel running down the hallway, with a recording device in one hand, and a microphone in the other.

Dave looked at Santana, but she was already running to Jacob Ben Israel. She's a cheerio, of course she has more stamina than Jacob. Dave was shocked... and relieved at the same time... Maybe if word got out by Jacob's blog, then he wouldn't have to work up enough guts to tell everyone himself...

"Santana wait!" Dave called, "Santana!"

Santana came back with a confused look, with Jacob Ben Israel in her clutch.

"Let him go..." Dave said with a sigh, "I want him to tell everyone. 'Rumor True'."

Santana slowly let Jacob Ben Israel go, confused, she hugged Dave and walked to the Football Field, slowly, looking back at Dave every ten steps. 


	5. Chapter 2 PT 1

**Chapter TWO**

Dave woke up the next morning with a jolt, his phone was going off because someone's calling him.

"Hello?" Dave said, clearing his throat.

"Dave! Thank God you answered! You need to check Jacob Ben Israel's Blog. Right now, there's something you need to see." A female voice said, which could only be determined as Santana Lopez.

"Uh, okay.. one second." Dave said, holding his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder, he walked over to his computer, and turned it on, waiting to sign in, "What's so important, Santana?"

"You'll see." She said, almost as if she cared. She can be a real bitch sometimes, but she does have her cherub moments too.

As soon as he opened Jacob Ben Israel's blog, he saw what she meant. He dropped the phone onto the floor in shock, he could hear Santana trying to see if he was still there. But Dave wasn't there. His mind had drifted onto the webpage that read, '**DAVE KAROFSKY BULLY OF GAYS, GAY (CONFIRMED WITH PROOF)**', under the title was a play button that showed Dave Karofsky through a crack in a door saying, " I'm gay." on a loop. There were thousands of comments in the comment section, and Dave was getting ready to kick Jocab Ben Isreal's Jewish ass. 


End file.
